


221b - Family of choice

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [393]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Family, Humor, Humour, Love, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Molly opens the door to their flat and is greeted by little floating cloudlets in various colours followed by an excited 8-year old.221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b - Family of choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Chocolamousse! Happy birthday, you wonderful woman! <3

Molly opens the door to their flat and is greeted by little floating cloudlets in various colours followed by an excited 8-year old.

“Mummy, look what we made!“

Molly eyes the cloudlets warily. They do look a bit like flying candy floss. They even smell nice.

“Are they edible?”

Rosie gives her one of her ‘Don’t be silly’-looks, which she has learned from Sherlock before she even could speak. Sherlock who now follows Rose into the living room from the little chemistry lab that he gave her for her 5th birthday.

“Are they dangerous?”

Molly asks him and gets another ‘Don’t be silly’-look, only this one originates roughly 1m higher than the first.

“The blue ones smell of caramel! They were the most difficult to make, but uncle ‘Nock said I did really well!”

Molly smiles at Sherlock, both at her daughter’s enthusiasm and the nickname, a remnant from the time when Rosie could not pronounce the letter L. Sherlock, usually so accurate, never corrected her, even after she learned the right pronunciation.

 

The cloudlets are still floating round the flat in the evening, long after Sherlock has left and Rose has gone to bed. Greg, who’s just come home, carefully pokes one with his finger. Molly watches him from the sofa.

“You do realise that our daughter is either gonna take over the world or become a contract killer? She is learning police work from you, dissecting bodies from me, chemistry and all that weird stuff from Sherlock and politics from Mycroft.” She is joking and not, at the same time.

“Come with me,” he says gently, takes her hand and pulls her up. He quietly opens the door to Rosie’s room and shows her all the lovingly bandaged stuffed animals who share Rosie’s bed.

“She learns healing and helping and caring from John. I wouldn’t worry.” And he doesn’t. His daughter is smart, kind and loving and she has the best role models he can think of. There is John and Sherlock, who both bring a very distinct flavour into their life and then there’s Mycroft. Rosie and he initially bonded over their shared love for cake but are now known for their long and serious talks no one else is allowed to join. And of course she has two loving parents who do some things wrong but most, he is sure, they do right.

So, no, he doesn’t worry at all. But he knows that Molly sometimes worries, so he does not tell her that John also taught Rosie how to defend herself by inflicting pain and for that purpose pointed out all the weak spots of the body.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It happens rarely, but it happens. Some stories refuse to be told in 221 words. Like this one. I really wanted Mycroft to be in there, because the idea of him and Rosie and their long and serious talks is just too adorable (plus, he has been very [lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443570) in this verse so far). So have 2 times 221 words instead. :D
> 
> You can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753405) how John and Sherlock became such a big part of Rosie's life.  
> Btw, Rosie was named way before season 4!


End file.
